There are many styles of fishing which depend, in large part, upon the kind of fish the fisherman is attempting to catch. One style of fishing involves imparting a rapid up and down or jigging motion to the lure or bait. Typically, jigging is done manually by a fisherman and may be done with a short jigging rod. However, it is difficult to continuously produce an action by manual jigging which simulates the natural movement of a minnow or other type of bait or lure. Presently, there are no machines or devices for performing a continuous jigging action.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,350 discloses a device for lowering a trolling line to a predetermined depth or point and for automatically raising the trolling line to a predetermined surface point. However, this device is incapable of performing a rapid jigging action.